Stay with Me
by annie rules
Summary: When Danny is brutally assaulted, and no amount of medical help can save him, Ethan decides to give him the bite. But Danny never wanted to be a werewolf and he resents Ethan for it. Will this spell doom for their relationship? Unknown to the pack, another danger is lurking very close to home. Will they survive? Takes place a year after The Survivor. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The red and blue lights flashed in quick succession, the siren screaming urgency as the ambulance tore through the streets of the town, to Beacon Hills Hospital.

Ethan sat at the back of the vehicle, strongly grasping Danny's hand, whispering, "Stay with me, Danny. Please, just a little while. We're almost there. Just, stay with me!"

His grip was sliding with every turn the van took because of the blood that caked Danny's palm. In fact, Danny himself was under a layer of his own blood. His head had been bashed in, one eye was swollen shut under a gory wound, and the other one was glassy… before it closed altogether. His body bore marks of a brutal assault. His left leg stuck out at an odd angle, it had been badly and deliberately broken. His pants were torn and blood streaked.

Ethan choked, tears streaming down his eyes and he willed Danny to hold on. His own shirt was drenched in blood from holding up Danny's head till the ambulance arrived. When Ethan had seen Danny sprawled on the dirty alley way, he had lost control. He only wanted to get to the bastards who did this and tear them into little pieces and feed them to piranhas; but he didn't. Instead, he cradled Danny in his arms, called the ambulance and cried. Ethan himself was surprised at his willingness to delay revenge but he knew that Danny was the most important thing in his life and he took this as an indication that he was indeed, completely in love with the boy. But he couldn't find any joy in this because Danny was dying, right there, in his arms.

The doors of the ambulance opened, the medics pulled out the stretcher and wheeled Danny into the hospital. Ethan followed, hardly seeing where he was going, his focus on the broken bleeding body in front of him. He heard the medics scream, "Emergency! Blunt force trauma to head, lacerations …" but the voice trailed off in his ears, not quiet registering. He barely registered the overwhelming number of doctors and nurses who came to their assistance, the gasps of horror when the professionals took in the extent of damage. After a few minutes, when they seemed to have crossed the lobby and taken a turn into a big corridor, Ethan felt arms firmly holding him, telling him to stay back. He looked wildly at the faces in front of him, not prepared to stand down until a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Ethan? Ethan, it's okay. Stop, stay here, okay?" Ethan turned to see Melissa. She looked at the boy meaningfully. "Ethan, I need you to stay here, okay? We need to operate on Danny. Alright? You _have_ to stay _here_," she said, as if talking to a five year old. Ethan nodded and stood there slightly breathless, like bear that has been chained to a spot. If Melissa felt even half the terror which was visible on Ethan's face, she didn't show it. She calmly put her hands on Ethan's shoulders.

"If you want, I could stay here with you."

Ethan shook his head, "No, I'd rather you were with Danny."

Melissa managed a reassuring smile and a nod. "Okay, I've already informed Scott, he's bringing a change of clothes. You hang in there, alright?" With that she disappeared into the operating theatre.

* * *

6 hrs later

Scott sat quietly on an uncomfortable hospital chair. Isaac occupied the chair beside him, impatiently tapping his foot. Aiden stood leaning on the wall across from them, his head bowed in deep thought. Lydia and Stiles sat on the set of seats beside Aiden. Ethan paced the floor, non stop. They had managed to force Ethan into changing into a clean set of clothes but other than that they had little comfort to offer him. Mostly because they themselves were in need of comfort. Everybody loved Danny, who would do this to him? How could anyone be so cruel?

The door opened and in a fraction of a second, all the wolves were at the door, facing the tired looking surgeon who just had enough time to put one foot through. The surgeon looked around the anxious faces and then turned to let Melissa in. She looked at Scott and pursed her lips.

Scott opened his mouth in despair, "NO! Come on, mom."

The lead surgeon cleared this throat. "Look boys, I'm really sorry to say this. We did everything we could. But your friend, umm, Mr. Mahealani, has slipped into a deep coma." There was a collective gasp. Ethan shoved Scott out of the way to face the doctor.

"You mean, I got him in too late?"

The surgeon shook his head as Melissa cut in, "No Ethan. Danny is still alive because you brought him in when you did. But he received a very deep wound to his head, which has… resulted in significant brain damage."

Melissa sadly looked at the fallen faces in front of her. The surgeon continued, "We know it's very hard for you to hear. There is however, still hope. If your friend wakes up in the next 72 hours, then he could make proper recovery, though he might have some trouble with mobility."

Scott gave Ethan's shoulder a firm squeeze as Aiden held his arm, steadying him, making sure he didn't lose control. Melissa looked at the doctor and nodded, signaling she would handle the next part of the conversation. The surgeon left, but Scott felt that cold spot of dread in his stomach. Melissa never does anything like this unless it's very bad news. Danny is in coma, what could be worse than that?

"What is it, mom?", he asked.

Melissa looked at the floor, before looking at Ethan.

"How did you find Danny?"

"We… we were suppose to meet up. He wanted to take me to this club he likes. When I got there, I picked up his scent, leading me to an alley 2 blocks down. That's where I found him."

Melissa nodded, then cleared his throat, "When you found him, what did the scene look like?"

Now the whole group knew there was something else going on here. They looked at each other, confused. Scott had his eyes trained on his mother.

"Why? Is it important?" Aiden asked when he saw his brother struggling to stay in control.

Melissa replied sharply, "I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't." it was clear that she was on edge. Ethan nodded to Aiden, who wrapped his arms around his brother, reassuringly.

"He was lying on the ground, spread-eagled. There was lots of blood everywhere…"

"Were his clothes torn?" Melissa cut in. she could the reluctant realization dawning in Scott's eyes, followed by the rest of the group.

Ethan stared at her, eyes wide in horror and then nodded, "Was he….?" He couldn't bring himself to say it. He felt Isaac hold on to Scott's arm, steadying himself, Lydia let out a gasp. Aiden, Scott and Stiles were stunned to silence; their grip on Ethan was so tight that it must have hurt. Ethan still stared at Melissa, hoping that she'd tell him he was wrong. But Melissa did no such thing. She hung her head, then she stepped closer to Ethan and put a warm hand on his face, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry. But… Danny was not just assaulted, they… umm… well, Danny was sexually assaulted. He had extreme internal injuries… and brain damage. If he wakes up, then he'll have a lot to deal with."

Ethan blinked. "If?", he said in a small voice.

Melissa sighed, "Danny might never wake up."

**AN: WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Scott, please?! You have to!", Ethan pleaded with, his eyes earnest. Scott tried to avoid this all too desperate plea and focused on a spot on the floor.

"Look, I just don't think it's something that he'd want," he said, "and we both know, being a werewolf isn't the easiest."

"Besides, the bite might not take. What if his body rejects it?" Stiles put in, coming to Scott's rescue.

Ethan growled in frustration, his eyes glowing blue.

"He's dying anyway! The bite will save him, so stop looking for excuses not to," he said. The young alpha knew just how much pain Ethan was in. He knew that the fear of losing someone so close is insurmountable and makes people do things they wouldn't normally do. It had made him join hands with Deucalion after all. He had known all the while that he was making a mistake but in that moment, all he could think about was his mother. For Ethan, the only people who had the ability to send him into a tizzy were Aiden, Jenna, and Danny. And right now, Danny was dying.

Scott sighed heavily. "What if I kill him?"

The corner of Ethan's lips shivered ever so slightly, "At least, it'll be quick." Stiles threw up his hands in the air, "Am I the only one who thinks this is wrong?"

Scott groaned, stepping in between Ethan and Stiles when he noticed Ethan's claws extended, "I don't like it any more than you do."

Ethan took in few breaths and spoke, "I take responsibility for it. I'm responsible for whatever happens with Danny. But it's been a week, and the doctor said they are considering turning off life support. I can't let him die, Scott. Just please, give him the bite. Turn him." Stiles and Scott looked at each, communicating silently. After a few seconds Stiles sighed, "Alright," he said.

* * *

Stiles and Aiden waited outside Danny's room. It seemed like an hour but it was only five minutes later, when Scott and Ethan came out.

"Its done," Scott said, his head bowed. He didn't like this. He felt like he was taking Danny's right to live a human life. But he had no choice. Ethan stood at the door, beckoning Aiden to come in. Scott and Stiles went off to find Melissa while the twins meandered back into the room.

"So?" Aiden asked, raising his eyebrow inquisitively at his brother. Ethan let out a breath while he seemed to be holding in for a decade, and smiled. Understanding Aiden broke into a smile and pulled Ethan into a hug. He knew it had been very hard on Ethan as he felt his twin hold on to him.

"He'll live. He's healing already," Ethan whispered, relieved. The brothers let go and looked over to the sleeping figure on the hospital bed.

Danny had been admitted a week ago. His head injury and internal injuries had taken a toll and the doctors had declared that he wasn't going to wake up. His family was already mourning and the doctor had asked them to consider taking him off life support. Knowing all this, Ethan couldn't let Danny die. Though, Ethan didn't like the thought of stealing Danny's humanity from him. Sure, Danny had accepted him, but Ethan wasn't sure that Danny would take the 'waking up as a werewolf thing' as calmly. But whatever happened, Ethan would be there, taking care of him.

He became aware of Aiden still standing beside him when his brother nudged him.

"You think he can handle what happened?" Aiden asked, genuinely concerned.

Ethan felt his heart skip a beat. "About that…I need your help," he said, walking over to Danny's bed. Aiden followed him, curious as to Ethan's plan. Ethan looked at his brother, face set in determination.

"I'll be damned if I let these memories hurt him everyday. He has hurt enough, not anymore."

Aiden opened his mouth to protest but Ethan's eyes glowed blue, effectively shutting him up. Aiden moved over to the other side of the bed and looked over to his twin. "Are you sure? This might not be the best idea," he said, cautiously.

Ethan scoffed, "The only reason he'd need those specifics is for a police investigation, and we already took care of those bastards. There's no need for Danny to carry around the pain for the rest of his life."

Aiden still didn't break eye contact, "I meant… it won't be good for you. Danny won't remember, but you will. Can you deal with the images, the pain, everyday?" Ethan gave Aiden a small smile, "Anything for him."

Aiden nodded, sighing, carefully lifted Danny's neck from the pillow.

"Ready?"

Ethan nodded, his claws extended. He bent down and with extreme caution dug his claws into Danny's neck, sieving through memories and finally stealing them. By the time Ethan was satisfied, he was exhausted and felt weak. Aiden came around helping him out of the room.

"It was easier as an alpha," Ethan whispered, weakly. Aiden grimaced, holding a bottle of water to Ethan's lips.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

Ethan nodded, swallowing the water. "When Danny wakes up, he's going to fine. He wont remember what they did to him… everyone will think that he blacked out because of the head trauma. He'll be fine," Ethan said, relief glowing on his features. Aiden patted his arm, smiling.

"I'd better go tell Jenna that everything is okay. Her flight was delayed and I'm worried she'll tear off of heads at the airport if she doesn't get some good news," Aiden smirked.

* * *

"He… what?!" Scott growled, exasperated. "Why?!"

Aiden shrugged. "He feels Danny shouldn't be forced to carry around what happened. And it _will_ help with the trauma."

Scott rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. He knew Ethan meant well, he was doing things to protect and save Danny. But somehow this didn't feel right. Scott couldn't help but feel that it wouldn't end well.

"Did you talk to Jenna?" he asked, trying to drive his mind away from these things.

"Yeah. Told her that everything was fine and she didn't need to come," Aiden replied. Scott raised an eyebrow in surprise. "And she listened?"

Aiden grinned, "Well… No. But she still had some important things to take care of, so she said she'll come back once she was done. That will take a month, I guess." Scott nodded, smiling. Jenna had become great friends with Danny and when she heard about this, she had wanted to come back. But she was in Europe taking care of some work for Deaton and couldn't get a flight. Now that Danny was going to be fine, there was no reason for her to sideline the work and rush back. Aiden's phone rang and he went away, speaking animatedly to Lydia, leaving Scott standing alone in his room. The feeling, the anticipation of something going terribly wrong crept back into the pit of his stomach.

Scott sighed, "I hope everything turns out to be fine."

**AN: WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS ETHAN DOING THE RIGHT THING? PLZ DO REVIEW!  
****JENNA WONT APPEAR IN THIS STORY, SHE'LL JUST BE ALLUDED TO. AS FOR THE REST, I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU'D LIKE SEE HAPPENING! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I WROTE THIS IN A HURRY SO I DONT KNOW HOW IT TURNED OUT. PLZ READ AND LET ME KNOW!**

**Chapter 3**

Beep, beep, beep... The sound persisted. It was starting to irritate him. It was also oddly reassuring. Why, he didn't know. He tried opening his eyes, but they seemed too tired. He let his senses become aware of his surroundings. The smell, the beeping... he was at a hospital. His mind threw back glimpses of The Jungle. A man pleading with him for help, saying his friend was hurt. Danny had accompanied the man down a block when someone hit him over the head. Then... nothing. He couldn't remember anything. Danny forced his eyes open. He wearily tried to move his head and was pleasantly surprised to find that his body didn't hurt. He lifted his head and then became aware of a slight weight on his right arm. He turned and his face broke into a happy smile. _Ethan_.

Ethan was sleeping soundly, his head rested on Danny's arm, fingers entwined with his. Danny lovingly slid his fingers through Ethan's hair. Sitting on the tool, sleeping like this; he must be tired, not to mention uncomfortable. Danny wanted to wake him up, ask a million questions but decided against it. He wanted to cherish this relaxed moment. He sighed calmly, focussing on Ethan. Then, his eyebrows knitted together. He could hear a heartbeat. Not his own, Ethan's.

Danny's eyes grew wide. This didn't feel right. Something was off. He concentrated harder and realised that he could hear voices outside his room, footsteps, heart beats... Danny sat up straight. He was sweating now. _This couldn't be right! Only werewolves can... no, no he was human. But then, how?_ Danny's mind was whirring with questions. He nudged Ethan, trying to wake him, and succeeded. Ethan's head shot up, then he looked at Danny, bleary eyed, and smiled with happiness.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed, swiftly putting his arms around Danny and kissing him. Danny kissed back but the dread in his stomach made him break away after a few seconds.

"Ethan, what happened?"

Ethan's face grew dark. "You were attacked. Then, you slipped into a coma, more than a week back. Nine days, to be exact."

Danny stared at his boyfriend taking in the story.

"I can't remember much."

"It's because of the head injury. Doctor said you had some brain damage. Partial amnesia is normal," Ethan replied, almost too quickly.

Danny frowned. "Why can I hear your heartbeat?"

Ethan froze. "How long have you been awake?" he asked, cautiously.

"About five minutes."

"And you can hear my heart?"

Danny nodded. "It's going through the roof right now. Ethan, what did you do?"

Ethan gulped and braced himself, then started talking, holding his arms up defensively, as well as hoping to keep Danny calm.

"Okay, so... when I found you, you were hurt real bad. The doctors said you had brain damage and they were planning to get you off life support. I couldn't let you die, so... I made Scott turn you."

Danny's mouth fell open. The cold spot in his stomach spread all over his body, reaching his heart and fingertips.

"What? Ethan! How could you?" he yelled. Suddenly his eyes glowed gold and his nail extended into is claws in front of his eyes as Ethan looked slightly shocked. Danny completely freaked out. "What the hell is happening?! I'm a werewolf... Oh my God, stop it, Ethan!" he screamed, in panic mode. Ethan covered Danny's fists with his hand and forced the frightened boy to look at him.

"Hey! Hey. Just breathe, okay? Deep breaths and everything is going to be fine. Look at me! Huh? See, it's better already."

After couple of minutes, Danny looked to see his hands back to normal. He looked at Ethan wildly.

"What the hell did you do Ethan?"

Ethan held his shoulders. "Just calm down, please."

"Calm down? How? Every time I lose my cool, I'll become a wolf? You turned me into a werewolf, Ethan! Why?" Danny wailed, clearly distressed.

Ethan desperately caressed his face. "Danny, I'm sorry. But I couldn't let you die!"

"I don't want to live like this!" Danny burst out, looking at Ethan venomously. The hurt was evident in Ethan's eyes. "How can I live without even being human," Danny added, just out of spite.

"Danny, you'll live like we do," Ethan stated, still in calm voice, ignoring the jibe.

"Yeah, and murder people for fun!"

"Danny!" the shock was clear in his voice. Danny fixed Ethan with a cold gaze.

"I am not like you, Ethan. I can't live like this!" he stated.

"We'll help you Danny, you don't have to worry about ever hurting anyone. And it doesn't change the person you are!" Ethan said, in a pleading voice.

Danny's eyes clouded over. "Just tell me why, Ethan?" Ethan bowed his head before looking into Danny's eyes and speaking up in the most earnest voice.

"If I was dying, wouldn't you save me? Wouldn't you turn me if it saved my life?"

Danny shook his head. "No Ethan, if _this_ was the price, I'd let you die."

* * *

"Danny, just hear me out, please?" Scott stood in front of him.

Danny huffed. It had been four days since he had woken up, leaving the doctors completely baffled at the miraculous recovery. His family was over the moon at this. When his father hugged him and his mother smiled through tears of joy, he had almost thanked Ethan, mentally, for saving him. But then he remembered the claws and the gratitude disappeared quickly.

"What?" he asked.

Scott sighed. "Look, I get you never wanted to be a wolf. Neither did I. But here we are. It's difficult, I know, but Danny, would you really rather be dead?" Danny frowned considering Scott's words. Unlike the twins, Scott did not have a gory past. If anything. Scott had saved lives. Isaac was good, too. It was hard to look at them as monsters.

"I just... I feel like Ethan took away my right to be human, you know?" Scott nodded, understandingly.

"I felt that too! But at least Ethan did it to save your life."

Danny grimaced, "I know but... I just feel like Ethan did this on purpose. Like, now we both are werewolves..." he trailed off.

Scott looked at him in shock, "Danny, Ethan would never do such a thing!" Danny nodded vaguely and frowned.

"Why can't I remember anything? Doctors say its amnesia but werewolves don't get amnesia. What happened?"

Scott opened and closed his mouth, shifting on his feet. He had dreaded this question.

"Umm you need to talk to Ethan, really," he said, taking a step back but Danny caught his hand.

"Scott, I expect the truth from you. So tell me."

"Well," Scott began, shuffling on his feet, "you were brutally assaulted. When Ethan brought you in, it was terrible. Ethan didn't want you to have to go through those memories, over and over again. So he stole them." Danny listened to Scott, his heart beating fast with a surge of unexpected hatred towards his boyfriend. He let go of Scott's hand and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Scott called.

"I need to talk to Ethan," Danny said in a very grave voice.

**AN: DANNY IS NOT THE BAD GUY HERE, HE'S JUST FREAKING OUT. WHAT DO YOU THINK? R&R  
**REVIEWS LET ME KNOW THAT THIS STORY IN WORTH WRITING, SO PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry for the late update! But I've been keeping very busy and will continue t be so for this week. I will try to update soon though. Your reviews will work wonders in that dept. The more reviews I get, earlier the update :P I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

Ethan twisted in his bed. He was in the painful throes of memories, nightmares and so on. Aiden held him close, slapping his face lightly to wake him up. He was successful. Ethan opened his eyes, sweating, breathing heavily, a look of terror and pain on his face.

"What the hell just happened?" he craoked.

Aiden raised an eyebrow reproachfully.

"You tell me! I woke up to you thrashing about and screaming 'let me go'!"

Ethan immediately put on a mask on control over his face.

"It was just a nightmare."

"JUST? Oh, I don't think so! I think these memories are wrecking havoc inside your skull!"

Ethan exhaled and putting on a consciously careless attitude, turned to Aiden.

"Look, thanks for looking out for me. But you have nothing to worry about. These aren't even my memories. And I can handle one nightmare."

Aiden eyes flashed blue for second but he brought back his self control and looked at his twin with a firm demeanor.

"One? You have been waking up like this ever since you took those memories. I really think you should just give them back. Let Danny deal with this! And then he'll understand you, maybe."

Ethan sighed, his eyes fixed on the rumpled sheets beneath him.

"I don't want him to. Aiden, I have done terrible things. And terrible things have happened to us. Yet, this is the first time I've ever had nightmares. If those images are doing this to _my_ head, can you imagine Danny, the sweetest and the most innocent guy I know, dealing with _this_? He wouldn't stand a chance!"

Aiden stared at his twin in surprise. Since when had they gone from taking care of themselves to caring for others. Of course, they protected Scott but that's because they were a pack. He couldn't remember when Ethan, the one with the heart between the two, went over from really liking Danny to loving him. But whenever he had made that transition, it was now complete. Aiden knew the things one would do for people they love. He would have gone through hell and back for Ethan and Jenna. Jenna would do the same for the twins. This was a sanctity which the three of them shared. And now, Danny had become a part of the sacred world that Ethan held close. As he looked at his brother, he only had one wish, "Ethan, I really hope you don't get hurt."

* * *

Danny's knuckles were white when he rapped the door at the twins' penthouse.

Ethan opened the door looking haggard and when he saw Danny staring back at him, he looked surprised. He was about to smile when he saw the look on Danny's face. Without even a hello, Danny brushed past him and went and stood near the sofa. But he didn't sit down. Ethan came and stood facing him, sheepishly. He could sense something serious was wrong, the feeling practically radiated from Danny, and he also knew, he was going to find out what.

"You stole my memories."

Ethan froze. Danny wasn't asking, it was a statement, a very angry statement that reeked of betrayal. There was no point lying, so Ethan just stood there, staring at the angry face in front of him.

"Just tell me, why?" Danny fumed, "You think I'm weak, don't you?"

Ethan shook his head, taking a step towards him but Danny put up a hand, firmly gesturing him to stay away. Ethan stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"No, I don't think you're weak."

"Why else would you do it?"

"I … I just wanted you to recover…"

"Well, I'm all recovered, now give those memories back."

Ethan's head snapped up. "No, Danny, you don't get it. What happened to you was awful. You have a lot to deal with right now; you don't want to know all this."

"Who are you to decide that?" Danny's voice was bordering on screaming. Tears glistened in his eyes; it looked like Ethan had pushed him into a corner and he was acting out.

Ethan felt his heart constrict painfully.

"Danny, whatever I did, I did to help you. Trust me, please?"

"What are you afraid of, Ethan? What don't you want me to find out?" Danny said, his voice dangerously low, menacing almost. His emotions were heightened, he was still getting used to it and the negativity, which normally would have been non existent, now bubbled to the surface.

"Dan –"

"You know what I think, Ethan? I think you wanted to turn me. You wanted me to become a werewolf. Probably a way to bridge the difference…"

Ethan's heart fell into his stomach, a painful pang shot through his body. "What? Danny, how could you even think something like that?"

"Why else, Ethan? Why else don't you want me to know? Is it because, maybe, your intentions weren't all that noble? I was attacked, and you took that opportunity…"

"Danny…" Ethan eyes flashed blue and he bared his fangs. Danny eyes glowed gold, his claws extended. The two only checked themselves when they found Aiden, suddenly appearing between them, holding them off, one hand on each one's chest.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Aiden yelled. Ethan shook his head, eyes back to normal.

"Danny, please, you're upset, I get it…"

"No you don't! Ethan, I'm not human anymore", Danny replied. This was the first time his voice betrayed the depth of distress he was in. "I don't know myself anymore. And without my memories, I'll never know! Please, whatever it is, I'll handle it."

Ethan clenched his jaws together but couldn't control the tear that escaped his eyes.

"No. I'm sorry."

Danny nodded, going over to the door. He sadly opened it and before stepping out turned to cast one last look at Ethan.

"It's goodbye then." He turned to leave.

"No, it's not. We're in the same pack." It was Aiden, "You might as well sort it out cordially, you know", he added.

Danny shrugged. "I can't be in Scott's pack if Ethan is there. In a pack, I need to be able to trust everyone. And right now, I can't trust him." with that he left, leaving Aiden opened mouthed. Ethan sank on to the sofa and started crying his heart out.

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? R&R, plz?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: the update, as promised. I'll try to post another chapter by the end of this week but I have been keeping very busy so I'm not sure. plz plz plz keep reading and review!**

**Chapter 5**

"Ethan? Ethan…?" Aiden nudged his brother. Ethan stirred, looking bleary eyed at his twin.

"Wha… "

"Get up, it's morning."

Ethan sat up, rubbing his eyes. He became aware that he was curled up on the sofa. Aiden stood over him, staring intently. The flashbacks of last night rushed through Ethan's mind.

"You never went to bed," Aiden stated, rolling his eyes.

"I slept fine here."

Aiden sighed, exasperated.

"Look, I feel for you, bro. But either you tell him the truth, or you deal with it. Stop moping, alright? We got bigger worries right now", Aiden bustled about in the room, gathering his jacket and keys.

"What problems?" Ethan asked.

"Bidden's in town."

Ethan's eyes grew wide with shock. "What? Shit, since when?"

"I came to know five minutes ago. Also, Araya is here. She even paid Argent a visit", Aiden replied. He was standing at the door. Ethan realized that his brother was going through his chores in a clinical way, and in high speed. _He is nervous_, Ethan noted mentally.

"Where are you going?"

"Lydia's. She called. I'll see Scott in school. You better haul ass, bro. It's a good thing we have a pack. At least, now we have a chance."

Ethan nodded, his face very grave. This was not the best news. Bidden and Araya were hunters. They were among the most ruthless creed. In front of them, Gerard and Kate Argent were like innocent babies.

Aiden suddenly chuckled darkly. "If we were omegas, we'd never get the chance to even have this conversation," he said, waving Ethan goodbye and closed the door behind him.

Ethan's ears pricked up at the last line. So true. Full formed and trained packs, more often that not, had landed on Bidden and Araya's dinner table; Omegas never stood a chance. _Omega._

Ethan got up, quickly changed into a fresh set of clothes, took his keys and ran out.

* * *

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" Scott looked at the beta groggily. Ethan stood next to his bed, arms crossed across his chest.

"Get up, you're late for school."

"You came here to take me to school? Man, did I wake up in a separate universe?" Scott rambled, rubbing his eyes. Ethan took his arm and with a tight grip hauled Scott to his feet.

"That's not the reason I came."

"Then, what? Is everything okay?" Scott was getting warmer in the guessing game.

Ethan sighed, and then looked at the alpha in the most casual but convincing way possible.

"You need to kick us out of the pack."

Scott was too shocked to even say _what!_ He just stared stupidly at the beta, like he had lost his mind. When Ethan didn't offer any explanation, Scott cleared his throat.

"Let me get this straight. You two had been following me like lost puppies in hopes that you would become a part of my pack. And now you want out? What, this pack is not fancy enough for you?"

Ethan rolled his eyes and looked at Scott with an air of condescension, as if the answer was so obvious that it didn't need to be explained. But Scott still continued to stare, dumbfounded, and slightly annoyed, so Ethan began to explain.

"Aiden just told me that two extremely dangerous hunters are in town. They make the Argents look like little girls with pink ribbons," he started and was happy to see that it sparked an interest in Scott, who was now listening seriously.

"It's not safe for Danny to be without a pack. And he won't join you guys, as long as I'm here. So, I need you to go and tell Danny that we are out," Ethan finished, nonchalantly.

Scott still stared, but instead of the annoyance and stupidity, his face now was shrouded in a grudging admiration and concern.

"You are crazy! I'll talk to Danny, and we'll protect him. I promise. But you guys don't have to leave! If these guys are dangerous, then it won't be safe for you either," Scott said.

Ethan took in a deep breath and shook his head. "Danny wont. He is just too angry. You can't really reason with him now. But I know he is terrified, so he'll join you if you tell him that we're out. And honestly, I don't want to lie to him about this so, let's make it the truth."

"But Ethan –"

"Scott, we know these people. They are as bad as Deucalion, if not worse. We'll move to some other place for a few days, or fight them, whatever it takes. Aiden and I can handle it. But Danny, he barely knows how to control it, doesn't have an anchor. He needs this pack more than us. Especially with Bidden and Araya in town."

Scott sighed. "Okay, I'll talk to Danny."

Ethan flashed him a genuine smile and left.

_But that doesn't mean that you two are out_, Scott added mentally. He picked up his phone to call Stiles and then Aiden. If the Hunters were as bad as Ethan said, they needed to be prepared, as a pack.

* * *

Aiden slammed Ethan against the locker in the empty locker room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Aiden yelled, livid with anger.

"I can explain –"

"Explain what, huh? Your death wish?" Ethan pushed Aiden away, but Aiden grabbed at his neck almost immediately. Ethan dodged, elbowing Aiden in the ribs. They scuffled for a minutes before letting go of each other.

"How could you be so stupid?" Aiden panted.

"I was just… we can handle ourselves. Danny can't."

"Agreed, but those hunters are after _**OUR **_lives, not Danny's! And we _can't_ handle them on our own. You know that! We barely made it out the first time, WITH Deucalion as our back up!"

Ethan growled, "I know. But I wanted to help Danny. Stop being so selfish!"

Aiden scoffed, "Right, I'm being selfish. You got ME kicked out of a pack, knowing full well that we would be dead by nightfall as omegas. How is that _not_ selfish?"

The question took Ethan off guard. He hadn't really considered that. They were always kind of a package deal, they never went anywhere without each other. He had never considered letting Aiden stay in the pack.

"I… uh… I just thought we'd handle it together," Ethan stammered.

"No bro. You were just thinking about Danny. I get that you love him, but I really thought that we'd always be each other's priority. I see that has changed," Aiden answered, stiffly.

Ethan gulped, his face a picture of hurt and guilt. Aiden rolled his eyes and walked off, turning when he reached the door.

"Scott didn't kick us out. And he convinced Danny to stay with him. Funny, how Scott, a guy we tried to kill, btw, is more concerned about me that my own brother," he said in a cold voice before disappearing down the corridor.

Ethan sat there on the locker room bench, crest fallen. He was relieved that Danny would be staying with Scott and Isaac. It would do him some good. He was also glad that Aiden told him this. His brother could have chosen to be spiteful and withheld this information from him but he didn't. Ethan felt a sharp pain in his chest. He had let down his brother, he had betrayed Aiden. He had hurt Danny so much so that Danny would even look at him without his lips curling in disgust. He was indeed despicable, Ethan decided. He got up, grabbed his keys from the locker, and walked away.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? DO YOU WANT TO READ MORE?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Why oh why?! I was super upset, angry with what happened to the twins. Expected though, but still... at least give Lydia some time to grieve Aiden who died a good guy! And Dethan... (fandom just shatters) *sniff sniff* Anyway, lets get back to the story. I really hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6**

The wind blew past him in great speed, blew into his eyes as well. He had forgotten to take his helmet from the locker. He had been extremely upset when he left and taking his helmet had completely escaped his mind. But he wasn't bothered all too much. His bike accelerated, a soft smile playing on his lips. He had decided to go for a long drive to clear his head. He was feeling terrible about himself. Danny and Aiden hated him and Ethan had indeed given them ample reason to. Ethan just wanted some time for himself, and till now the drive seemed like a great idea. Ethan was feeling slightly better already.

His ears caught the sound of something whistling past him in the air, before his bike suddenly veered out of control. He yelled, trying to control his bike but the front wheel seemed to have been punctured, and with the speed that he was going at, the bike skid a good 100 metres before coming to a screeching halt, dragging Ethan along with it.

A few minutes passed before Ethan blinked, trying to clear the blood from his eyes; groaning in pain as he tried to register the accident. His barely managed to lift his head. He saw that his leg was under the mangled bike and he could not even feel that limb anymore. The bike had left a trail of metal scraps and sparks in its wake. Ethan slowly moved his arms but they hurt a lot. Ethan was however happy to note that the tiny scratches were already healing so he hoped that the bigger injuries would heal too, it just needed time. When his silent inventory was over, (his leg was badly damaged, at least one arm was broken and a few ribs were cracked, he had a severe head injury as well); he remembered the whistling noise. He focused on the front wheel of the bike and spotted a small sharp dart-like object embedded in it. The sound of multiple footsteps approaching coincided with the dreadful realization that his bike hadn't crashed, but had been _made to crash_.

Ethan looked around wildly and saw some familiar faces emerge from the adjoining woods, his heart began to race. He tried to move, his mind told him to run but he failed miserably. He was desperately writhing on the ground as they surrounded him and injected a substance into his body. _Wolfsbane_, he thought, before unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

Danny, Aiden and Scott sat around Scott's kitchen table. Scott huffed at the two obstinate betas. "I think you are being too harsh on Ethan."

Aiden growled, raising an eyebrow, "And I think that jackass deserves it." He didn't hate Ethan, he was just feeling let down by his brother's decision. And Aiden wasn't too mellow when it came to anger. But Scott knew that after a few hours, that hot headed wolf would go scurrying back to his twin. But what really bothered him was the stony displeasure with which Danny sat facing Aiden. The two had no animosity between them, all their disappointment directed towards Ethan. Scott shifted on his feet, trying to find the right words to tell Danny.

"C'mon guys, I know you both care, so why are you two pretending not to?"

Aiden stayed quiet, for the question was directed at Danny. He concentrated on the water bottle in his hand but replied all the same.

"Scott, I just can't see him now."

"Why?! You said that it was okay for Ethan to be here, so what's the problem now?"

"I said that because I didn't want you to kick them out. However upset I may be, I don't want them dropping dead. Also, I knew that Ethan wouldn't dare face me, after what he did," Danny replied.

"All he did was save your life," Aiden remarked, grimacing.

Danny just shook his head, like it was useless trying to explain it. Scott sighed, visibly pissed.

"Don't you get the irony here?" he said, his pitch much higher than normal, "you are pissed because he saved you life," he said pointing an accusing finger at Danny, "and you, are angry that he chose to keep Danny safe!" he glared at Aiden. The betas jointly grimaced, but stayed quiet, for the first time Scott's words were making sense to them. When he got no reply, Scott hunched off to join Isaac upstairs, leaving the two to agonize over their decisions.

Danny and Aiden stayed silent for a good five minutes before Aiden finally spoke.

"Ethan offered to leave the pack, put both our lives in danger, just so that you could have a pack. That should tell you how much he cares," he said, reluctantly.

"He just thinks I am weak," Danny retorted, "But I don't see why you are pissed. I mean, you're still in the pack."

"No, he doesn't. And I don't take it kindly when someone else becomes Ethan's priority", Aiden stated. They stared at each other and then Danny gave a small smile.

"We're going to forgive him, aren't we?" Danny said, knowingly.

Aiden nodded, yielding to Danny's words. "No touchy feely moments though, please! And hold your horses till I leave the room."

Danny chuckled getting up and Aiden followed.

"You know, I never thought you and I could agree on any—Aiden? What th— Scott!"

Aiden had suddenly crashed to the ground, writhing in pain, eyes pinched together, and tears streaming from them. Danny's frantic calls brought Scott and Isaac down in no time. They were all huddled around Aiden, trying to coax him out of the pain induced groaning, but to no avail. Finally Scott and Isaac, took some pain, even then it was a good few minutes before Aiden managed to get the first words out.

"Not me. It's Ethan."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WANNA FIND OUT? PLZ REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I'VE BEEN VERY VERY BUSY! I know it's a relatively slow chapter but I hope to be putting up some good chapters ahead! plz read and review!**

**Chapter 7**

"_Not me, it's Ethan." _

Scott stared at him, his mouth slightly open, not knowing what to do. Aiden was still curled up on the floor, though the pain had left his features, mostly. Danny stared between the other boys, confused. Isaac was staring fixedly at Aiden, and then looked up at Scott to see his feelings being reflected there. _This wasn't good_. Aiden got up, panting and looked around, "We got to go, Ethan's is serious trouble."

Danny was itching to jump into action but he was much too new at this to really know anything so he poked Scott in the arm and asked, "What just happened? Where is Ethan?" Scott blinked, "I don't know."

They turned to Aiden for an answer, but he shrugged, "Last I saw him he was in the locker room."

The wolves looked completely clueless before Aiden jumped up. It was too much for him, knowing his brother was hurt, pretty bad, going by the pain he felt.

"I'll go back to the locker room and try to trace his steps," he announced. The others nodded, and Scott spoke up, "I'll try to get hold of Lydia." The four of them took off.

* * *

Aiden slammed the locker room door in frustration.

"Nothing!" he growled. He felt Danny's eyes on him. They both were getting very impatient.

"If you can feel his pain, cant you… I don't know… locate him, somehow?" Danny said, still going through Ethan's stuff, hoping to find something.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "We are twins, not wizards or the X-men."

"You are werewolves, and you could merge into one, as I've heard. X-men can't be too far fetched, can it?" Danny said, bringing out Ethan's helmet and setting it down on the bench.

"Wait," Aiden called coming forward, "his helmet is here but where are his keys?"

Danny shook his head and then realization sunk in.

"The idiot crashed his bike!" Aiden growled, taking off towards the car park, Danny close behind.

* * *

It took them a while but Aiden finally caught his twin's scent. In around half an hour since Aiden's sudden collapse, they managed to find the bike, or what remained of it. Aiden rushed towards the bike the moment he spotted it, Danny and Scott a close second, followed by Isaac. Aiden began looking around the trees to see if Ethan crawled off somewhere to heal but the panic was evident in all the faces.

"Guys?" Danny suddenly spoke up, his eyebrows knitted together, "Is it just me, or does it smell like several others were here?"

The three went over to the shrubbery Danny was standing near. Scott and Isaac nodded, but it was only when Aiden growled venomously that they realized the whole story.

"You know the scent?" Scott asked. Aiden nodded.

"I can never forget this. It's Bidden."

"That's bad?" Isaac asked.

"Worse than you can ever imagine." Aiden muttered, is face darkening.

* * *

Ethan groaned. Every inch of his being was screaming in agony, yet his voice was barely above a whisper. He spit out blood for the hundredth time and gasped for breath. He thanked his stars for the respite which lasted about two minutes before the electricity started coursing through his veins again. He screamed but it was silent, his voice was gone. He tried to move, his muscles jerked involuntarily, but even that wasn't an option. They got him pretty tight, literally. Ethan knew there was no escape. He was going to die a slow, painful and a horrible death, but he was never going to rat out his pack. _Never._

"Come on, Ethan. All you got to do is howl! Come on, boy!" Araya said, running her finger lovingly around Ethan's jaw line, as if waiting for the puppy to wag its tail. Her touch nauseated Ethan and he spit out more blood.

"No."

"He needs more coaxing, Bidden", she called. More pain followed.

Ethan had been chained to a chain link fence, his torso stretching painfully over his broken rib. He was having difficulty breathing, which made him wonder if he had a punctured lung. He couldn't really look because his neck was tied tightly to the chain link with a garrote. Every time he moved, the garrote tightened slightly. By now, the garrote was so tight that his neck was bleeding profusely, along with all the rest of the wounds. The wolfsbane had resulted in black blood and any healing was out question. Ethan felt his muscles convulse involuntarily, the movement making the garrote slice through his flesh a little more. He was sure that was his last moment but the electricity suddenly stopped. He was too tired to even lift his eyes, but in spite this he listened.

"Stop." _That was Araya_.

"Why? Let's just finish it!" _Ugh, Bidden_, Ethan thought.

"We will. But we'll finish the whole pack."

"His pack isn't coming. He doesn't have one."

"Oh no, he does. Why else would he not howl?

"He's saving his brother. We don't need him to howl, Araya. We'll catch Aiden on our own. Then we'll bury their carcass together," he added in a voice that made Ethan want to vomit.

"No, he is saving his pack. He is playing the sacrificial goat."

Ethan heard foot steps and then one small sneer.

"He's also pretending to be unconscious."

Another surge coursed through him, Ethan let out an agonized growl and thankfully welcomed the absolute darkness.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? WANNA READ MORE?  
****PS: DO YOU ALLISON AND JENNA ENTER THE FRAY?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPLOAD EARLIER! MY COMPUTER WAS DOWN SO... WELL, ANYWAY, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Chapter 8**

"I told you, they managed to find a pack."

"Looks like Argent was wrong, these monsters do find acceptance here."

"Well, I don't think Chris meant these bastards when he spoke about good people."

"Like it ever makes a difference. If they are werewolves, we hunt them."

"I hear the leader is true alpha, and he's got a Hale."

"Coming to Beacon Hills was the best decision, ever. We get to take out the twins, a true alpha _and_ a Hale. Perfect score!" They all laughed.

Ethan was swimming in and out of consciousness when this conversation reached his ears. He made sure he gave no indication that he was awake. He focused on the voices to bring his mind away from the pain. The hunters were in the next room. Ethan relaxed a bit but the moment he took a deep breath his body exploded with pain. His mind, still sluggish, went into a panic mode. He tried to move his head to see his injuries but the garrotte pressed against his carotid and he stopped. The only thing that registered with Ethan was the pain. He couldn't move a muscle, couldn't breathe so he looked around for things to distract him. The conversation between Bidden and Araya did manage to do that, because it filled him with dread for his brother, Danny and his pack. Ethan had never felt more helpless in his life. He could see that his pack, all the friends that he ever made for genuine reasons, the only boy he ever loved, and his brother, all of them were in grave danger but he couldn't do anything. Tears slid down his face. Ethan knew he was going to die, but that didn't matter to him. He had decided that he wanted Aiden to live his life well, be with Scott's pack, after Ethan was gone. He wanted Danny to find a guy with whom there would be no secrets, no hiding; a person who would cherish Danny and give him the love he deserves. He wanted Aiden and Jenna to be together, they were good for each other, they balanced each other out; and most importantly they completed Ethan. In his effort to keep the pain from paralyzing his mind, Ethan had planned all this out. But it broke his heart that he would never be able to tell them all this. He would never be able to say Goodbye. Most importantly, he would never be able to say sorry. He had disappointed Aiden and Danny. He had proved to be the worst possible brother and the most horrid boyfriend and he'd never be able to redeem himself. He would die a horrible death, fit for a despicable guy like him. Tear tracks had appeared on his face, making patterns on the blood splatters, when more voices reached his ears.

"Done."

"Great. Now those werewolves will turn up, and we'll be ready."

Ethan wrenched his eyes open in spite of the swelling and clotted blood. _What were they planning? _What he saw made his blood run cold. There were vaporizers hidden across the room. Once his pack entered the room to save him, it would inadvertently become their graveyards.

* * *

"We need a plan," Aiden stated.

"You got one?" Scott asked.

"Actually, I do," Isaac said, matter-of-factly, "we need to be in and out with Ethan before they realize what's happening."

Aiden rolled his eyes impatiently. "They are professional hunters and the worst we have ever encountered. Your 'plan' sounds more like a suicide mission."

"You got a better one?" Isaac retorted.

"Yeah. We send in Stiles. He can distract them while we rescue Ethan."

"No. It's too dangerous for Stiles to go in alone," Scott objected.

"Stiles is human. They won't kill him," Derek spoke up from his corner while Aiden nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't mean they won't hurt him!" Scott said.

"They are _killing_ my brother Scott!" Aiden replied, his voice rising.

Scott put his hand on Aiden's arm to calm him down but jumped slightly when black veins appeared on his own.

"You're in pain?" Scott asked, "Still?"

Aiden grimaced, "It's a constant ache. They are torturing him, Scott. We have to go!" he looked at his alpha with pleading eyes.

"Stiles can handle himself," Derek spoke up again. It was evident that he was really worried about Ethan.

"Thank you, I'm touched," Stiles replied in his usual manner, making Derek shake his head. Scott silently and unwillingly considered the suggestion. Stiles noticed this and came forward, looking directly into Scott's eyes.

"I can distract them. And I'll be fine! I mean, I got my bat, bro" he said. Giving in, Scott nodded. Isaac jumped up and sauntered towards the door but Aiden stopped him. Isaac looked at the twin, confused. "I thought you said we needed to hurry," he asked, bewildered.

Aiden still held Isaac's forearm firmly. "I also said we won't go in unprepared."

"What do you have in mind?" Scott asked.

"Well, sending Stiles was just the first bit. For the next part of the plan, I need Danny."

"What? No! He's new! He won't last a second!" Isaac protested.

Danny however, was already standing in front of Aiden, claws extended, "What do I have to do?"

Aiden smirked, and gently lowered Danny claws.

"You're not ready to fight yet. I need you to use this," Aiden said, tapping Danny's head lightly. Danny's forehead wrinkled, but he was still listening. At that point he was ready to do anything to help.

"Ethan used to say you can work wonders with gadgets." Danny nodded, still confused, as the entire pack listened.

Aiden smiled, "Well then, I need you to get to work."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: BECAUSE I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLIER, I'LL GIVE YOU LOVELY PEOPLE A BONUS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! READ AND REVIEW PLZ!**

**Chapter 9**

"Anybody here?" Stiles said, his voice barely above a whisper.

He poked his head into the dilapidated old warehouse. The room seemed empty. He went in on tip toe. The eerie atmosphere made the hair on his neck stand up. He called again, slightly louder, "Anybody?"

Ethan thought he was dreaming. His ears were playing tricks on his mind. He thought he heard Stiles. A second later, he heard the same thing, again. The pain, the agony had reached his bones now. He was counting his last breaths and he knew it. In that moment he too scared to even hope for rescue. He tried to open his eyes but they were swollen shut. So he fell back upon his senses. He could smell Stiles too. His heart started racing. They were here! They had come to save him. He began to shake his head, hoping that Stiles would get the hint and prevent the rest from coming in. But he stopped soon with a pained howl. His neck was bleeding profusely again.

Stiles caught a slight movement from the corner of his eye. He turned to see Ethan shaking his head, as if asking him to stay away but a second later a howl escaped his lips. Stiles took a few steps towards Ethan and stopped when he saw the full picture.

He felt bile rise in his throat. Aiden had said these guys were ruthless but this...? Ethan was chained to a chain link fence. Every inch of his body was covered with open wounds, or scabs. Two wires were attached to the fence on either side. _The hunters were electrocuting him, how original_, Stiles thought. Then his eyes fell on Ethan's neck. A garrotte had cut through the flesh, it was twisted around his neck and attached to the fence. Stiles dropped his bat and ran forward. Ethan was making undecipherable sounds, his eyes were swollen shut, his voice, probably gone.

Stiles quickly untwisted the garrotte and threw the bloody, filthy thing away. Then he placed his hand on Ethan's face, trying to comfort him but he seemed to become even more agitated.

"Hey, it's okay! We're here!" Stiles whispered. Ethan was evidently struggling to get a word out so Stiles moved his ear near Ethan's lips. The injured wolf whispered, "Go. It's a trap."

Stiles withdrew, his eyes panicked but still not willing to leave. He quickly moved back to where his bat was lying and picked it up.

"Just a one man rescue team?" a voice sneered from the back. A man in his late 30s sauntered into the room, holding a gun at the ready.

"He is human!" a woman said, appearing over his shoulder, confusion written all over her face.

Stiles gulped and then pasted his trademark lopsided smile on his face and hoped he looked convincing.

"Yeah so?" he retorted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bidden asked, his gun still trained.

"Well, saving my boyfriend from you psychos," Stiles replied, clutching his bat very tightly.

"Boyfriend?" Araya sneered, the rest of her team gathering around the room.

"What? Years of hunting them down, and you didn't know Ethan is gay?" Stiles sneered, "or am I not attractive enough?"

Bidden and Araya both started laughing. The slight, nervous teenager that stood in front of them certainly presented no danger.

When finally they stopped laughing Bidden cleared his throat. "Throw him out," he told his men. Two of them instantly picked Stiles up and started dragging him towards the door.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you," a voice rang through the warehouse. Bidden turned to see Derek standing on the second level of the old building, a kind of a dart gun in his hand.

"A Hale joins the party!" Bidden said in a sing song voice, a cruel smile curling up on his face, "How nice of you to come!"

"He didn't come alone," said another voice. Scott. He stood at the door, claws extended. The hunters looked around to see Danny standing on the second level, right opposite to Derek, holding a similar gun. Isaac and Aiden appeared beside Scott. The whole pack was here.

"Well, well, well," Araya called out, clearly happy with herself. She gestured the men to drop Stiles on the floor. He quickly ran over to Scott.

"Let Ethan go, and we'll let you live," Aiden growled, his eyes glowing blue. The hunters looked at each other and started laughing.

"You never learn, do you?" Bidden said, waving his hand. A man immediately pulled out a device, activating the emitters and vaporizers around the room. But the wolves remained standing, without showing any effect whatsoever. Araya glanced at Bidden, confused. Bidden shrugged; that's when Stiles started sniggering.

"The emitters and vaporizers are busted," he said, smiling and yielding his bat.

"Ever heard of an EMP machine? Electro-magnetic pulse. The gadget emits an electro-magnetic force which destroys other gadgets," Stiles continued, pointing towards a small switch on his bat, which Danny had installed earlier that day. "Like, emitters, vaporizers and whatever that thing is," Stiles added, pointing to the machine they had been using to electrocute Ethan.

"You son of a b..." Bidden roared, rushing forward but a dart hit him right in the neck and he went down instantly, paralysed. Danny lowered his dart gun,"Kamina poison. You see, we did learn."

Araya looked at her fallen team mate for a second before grabbing her own gun and firing towards Scott. Scott jumped out of the way and the fight officially began.

Derek and Danny used their elevated position to take out the most of the men with poison darts. Then they bounded down to help the other three. Aiden quickly knocked out two men, closely refraining from ripping one's throat out when he noticed Scott glare at him. Danny put another poison dart in to Bidden for safe measure and ran to free Ethan. Stiles was beside him and in a couple of minutes, they managed to get Ethan on the ground. Scott saw that and came over leaving Isaac and Derek to deal with the rest. Derek and Isaac went through the minions is a few minutes flat, while Aiden snapped Araya's neck. Scott's eye glowed red in disapproval but a second later it was forgotten as he turned his focus towards Ethan.

The sight of Ethan's broken body brought tears to Danny's eyes. He took Ethan's head in his lap and carefully tapped his cheek. Ethan moved his lips showing that he was aware but wouldn't be for long. They had carefully hoisted him up when Aiden came running. He took his brother's hand in his. He too was crying but he quickly checked himself.

"Ready? Is he alive?" Derek called from the other side of the room.

"Yes, we need to get him to the hospital right now!" Scott called, the panic setting in now. With that they all bundled out of the warehouse, carrying Ethan between them.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLZ DO REVIEW! REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

_First up, Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Greater the number of reviews, more the number of chapters! :P Thank you for the encouragement and the praises and for reading all my stories! Also a special thanks to the guests who reviewed! I just wanted to post a msg for a guest (I hope you see this)_

Vane, Gracias por el hermoso revisión y encouragemet usted! Estoy muy contento de que te haya gustado. Y yo no sé español, así que estoy traduciendo este mensaje y la esperanza de que lo vas a ver. : D

**AN: I tried to deal with Danny's emotions mostly in this chapter so it might be considered a bit slow. I would really likt to know what you guys think!**

**Chapter 10**

"You are going to fine Ethan... hey buddy... just look at me... don't close your eyes! Ethan ..." The cacophony of voices were undecipherable even for the speakers, so they were absolutely sure than Ethan could not make any sense of it at all. But this crazed assault of desperate words ought to show Ethan that they cared. And at this point they really needed it. The McCall pack was in the jeep, fussing over Ethan who showed almost no signs of life. Only the shallow breathing and his weak heartbeat (which they kept tabs on) told them that the boy who, had been made to spread out on Aiden and Danny's lap, was actually alive.

"Hurry up Stiles!" Aiden yelled, his palm wrapped around Ethan's neck lightly to staunch the blood flow. It didn't do much good, however, because the blood still seeped through his fingers. Ethan's forehead had been badly injured in the accident and hadn't healed. It had made a vicious dark spot on Aiden's shirt. Ethan's broken and bleeding torso rested somewhat on the seat and his legs on Danny's lap. Danny let his hands hover over the body, afraid to even touch it; it was already so broken and battered that he was afraid of hurting him even more by merely touching him.

Stiles nodded and weighed on the accelerator. His seat covers were ruined but he didn't care. He was still in a daze; he almost believed that Ethan was dead. _How could anyone survive that? _But he wanted to be proved wrong and focussed on the road ahead. Scott was bobbing up and down in the front seat, barely able to keep it together, but stayed silent. Derek and Isaac were riding Scott and Aiden's bike back to the hospital.

"Faster!" Danny urged, holding Ethan's hand in his.

Suddenly, Ethan gasped. His eyes fluttered open, lips moved slightly and then he coughed. He was trying to say something. Some blood spluttered out and ran down the side of his cheek but he didn't give up. He forced his voice to comply. Aiden bent closer to his mouth in order to hear him.

"G-et...hmph... –ut... trap," Ethan whispered, swallowing and wheezing.

Tears sprang to Aiden's eyes. He put his forehead against Ethan's and let out a strangled sob. Then he said in a clear voice, "We are out, Ethan. We are safe. You did good buddy! You just have to hang in there now."

He had, not so long ago, accused his brother of being selfish and not thinking about him. Yet, here they were, Ethan was dying and he wanted his pack and his brother to be safe.

Ethan blinked slowly. "Saf...?" he wheezed.

"Yeah, Yeah bro. Everything is all right," Aiden said, gulping down a ball of pain in his throat.

"O-k," Ethan choked on the 'K', more blood spilling out of his mouth.

Stiles didn't need any more telling when he smashed his foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

"_You tricked me! You knew I was supposed to go out with dad today!" Danny said in mock anger._

"_You didn't want to... and now you don't have to!" Ethan grinned, dodging a cushion that Danny sent flying his way._

"_C'mon, I'm ill. You are supposed to be taking care of me!" Ethan added, swiftly evading Danny who was now giving chase through the living room, laughing._

"_Pathological liar! That's what you are!" Danny laughed, giving up. Ethan settled down on the sofa beside him and grinned mischievously, "Oh you love me." Danny smiled wrapping his arms around Ethan's neck, "That I do."_

Danny wrenched his eyes open, the voices fresh upon his mind. He was sitting in the waiting room, his elbows rested on his knees and his head, on his palms. He passed his fingers through his hair, exasperated and stared blankly at the wall in front of him. His eyes were red and puffy, but not from crying; from staying awake. He had been awake for four days straight. That was stretching it, even for werewolves. He felt cold inside, and numb. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, but the moment he did so, Ethan's face washed up on his mind; first the smiling, arrogant expression and then the dejected sorrow and the puppy brown eyes. Tormented, Danny forced apart his eyes lids again.

"Trying to sleep or trying to stay awake?" a voice said from the door. The scent was very familiar but still unknown because he hadn't met her after his transition. He lifted his face to see Jenna. She walked in. Her face betrayed just how tired she was, she had just landed from a long flight. But she seemed calm, a kind of stability Danny hadn't seen at all in the past few days.

"More like trying to forget", Danny replied, standing up. She came and stood in front of him gave him a small smile.

"Funny, how things change. The last time I spoke to you, you were angry about not being able to remember," she replied, quietly.

Danny stared at her with wide, bloodshot eyes, the hurt evident in them. Jenna sighed, "Don't blame yourself. This is not your fault."

"Yeah? Then how do you explain this", Danny said, pointing upstairs where the ICU was.

Jenna shrugged, "Bidden and Araya would be a good place to begin! Then maybe Ethan's own pig headedness. He should never have gone off alone when he knew it was dangerous."

"I left him alone! I _forced_ him to _be_ alone," Danny said, his voice shaking with disgust.

Jenna looked at him first with confusion and then with pity.

"Danny, if you want to blame yourself then I can't help you! Look, you saved him, and the rest! Without that EMP gadget all of them would be dead by now! You're being too hard on yourself," she said in a soothing tone. Danny felt his face grow hot and turned away from her fearing tears in his eyes.

"You know what I told? He asked me if I'd save him. And I said if it meant turning, I'd let him die. _I said I'd let him die_," Danny said hoarsely. He felt a small pressure on his arm and turned to face her. Tears were running down his cheeks now. He hadn't been able to speak to anyone till now. Everyone tried to comfort him and give him space but he really couldn't discuss this with them. He felt too awkward and out of place. He was still adjusting, after all. But with Jenna, she had become a close friend and she knew almost everything that happened with the twins, so Danny could get the load off his chest. Words came rushing out of his mouth as he explained the horrible things he had said to Ethan.

Jenna already knew it but she listened carefully for his version, patting him on the back. When Danny had finished Jenna looked very upset but not angry.

"Danny, I know that Ethan and you have been through a lot already and while I can't make excuses for you still not trusting him, I can't tell you take the blame for this! What happened to Ethan is not and can never be your fault. Araya has been after our blood for a long time, and Bidden too", she explained.

"I'm terrified, Jenna. I don't want to lose him. I love him!" Danny cried.

Jenna wrapped her arms around him and let him cry into her shoulder. Tears glistened in her eyes, "I'm terrified too, but Ethan is strong. He will pull through," she said and sincerely hoped that the words would come true.

**What do you think? You like it? read and review plz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Aiden put his arms wide out and stretched, wincing at the ache in his back. He had been sleeping on the couch in Ethan's cabin and it was far from being comfortable. He couldn't stretch out completely so he was forced to curl up awkwardly every night. Initially, it didn't hurt much but after a week, it was getting troublesome.

He yawned and looked over to where Ethan lay. He was still there, completely unmoved. Aiden sighed. This is how his mornings were looking nowadays. Everyday he'd wake up to see his beloved twin lying on a hospital bed, in deep coma. Aiden rubbed his eyes and got up. He about to drink some water when the door opened and Derek walked in.

"Morning," Aiden mumbled, swallowing the cool liquid.

Derek nodded, his eyes fixed on Ethan. "No change?"

Aiden sighed, "You know, I'm starting to hate those words."

Derek looked up, "It's still too early to give up."

"I just have this horrible feeling of déjà vu. It was only a year back that Ethan was here, dying... "

"Hey, look. It's past, okay? And he made it, didn't he?"

"Only because Jenna wa..."

"Because Ethan is strong. That's why he made it," Derek cut in again. Aiden cast a sad and uncertain glance at him.

Derek felt bad for the other beta. He rounded across the bed and put his hand on Aiden's shoulder.

"Herbs are working. Ethan has been healing, mostly. Deaton was actually very happy to see the improvement," he said.

"I'll be happy when my brother wakes up," Aiden mumbled.

Derek pulled out a small chair and sat down, as Aiden padded over to the couch.

"So, Jenna's back. I hear she has been spending a lot of time with Danny," Derek remarked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, she's the one who got the herbs," Aiden replied, "running errands for Deaton," he added in a low mumble. Derek could tell that Aiden's mind was not in the conversation. In fact Aiden had been so far off that the pack was beginning to worry about him. When Ethan was first rescued, Aiden was furious, lashing out randomly, acting out. But as the days wore on, the worry and the guilt began weighing heavily on him. Aiden had receded within himself, talking less, eating when someone forced him to, never leaving Ethan's room. The whole pack had tried to help but failed and today finally Scott had sent in Derek on the mission for the lack of somebody better. He had figured that the two sour pusses can at least sulk together.

"You've probably already heard this, but it's not your fault," Derek said.

"Yeah, I know. I got this speech from Scott and Isaac and even Danny who wanted to say that _he_ was at fault," Aiden chuckled darkly, "more recently, Jenna gave me the same lecture."

"They all are right. Look, I know things were rough between the two of you and things were far from alright between Danny and Ethan but even if it had been different, the outcome would not have changed."

Aiden stared at Derek, paying attention for the first time since he walked in.

"The hunters, they are ruthless. You knew that. It doesn't matter to them whether you have a pack or not. They kill, that's it."

"If we hadn't left him alone..." Aiden began with a renewed vigour but Derek cut him short.

"Then you'd be decorating a bed in the next room, and Danny, the room after that. Or maybe we'd pack you three in together and save up on the room charges," Derek chuckled and was happy to see that Aiden smirked.

"I wouldn't doubt that for a second," he said, sniggering.

Their joke was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. The door parted ever so slightly and Jenna poked her head in. Derek beckoned her over she came in looking very pleased to see a faint smile on Aiden's face. Jenna plopped down on the other end of the couch and curled up comfortably.

"What was the joke?" she asked, smiling.

"Nothing. I was just telling Aiden that he isn't worth an entire cabin," Derek said, nonchalantly. Jenna looked quizzically at Aiden for a clearer explanation but he just shrugged, smirking.

Jenna smiled. It had been days since Aiden had smiled and a week since Ethan had moved, and it felt as if time was dragging itself. Jenna was happy to see that small hint of smile on Aiden's face and she couldn't stop staring.

"Hmmrrrhh," Derek loudly cleared his throat making Jenna jump.

"You want coffee?" he asked, getting up. Both Jenna and Aiden nodded and Derek left the room as quickly as he could without raising suspicion. Aiden chuckled and Jenna joined. The room almost seemed happy, almost. The moment Aiden's eye rested upon the prone form of his brother, the smile vanished.

"Sitting and sulking won't help anyone," Jenna said, cautiously.

"And preaching will?" Aiden snapped. Jenna's face fell and Aiden sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry Jenna, I didn't mean to. I'm just..."

Jenna took Aiden's hand in hers, "I know. It's okay."

They both remained silent for a while and then Jenna spoke again.

"I know you blame me for not being here," she started, Aiden only began to protest when Jenna gestured him to keep quiet and continued, "I do too," she added.

"There was nothing you could have done...," Aiden said, sadly.

"...Except maybe talk some sense into you and Ethan, and probably even Danny," she said, reading the words he didn't say.

Aiden looked at her exasperatedly but one look convinced him that there was no going back. He had made his discontent too apparent. Jenna smiled.

"It's okay to be angry and upset. But it's not okay to be giving up," she said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Aiden asked hoarsely.

Jenna looked at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, you could help me and Danny with something," she said cryptically.

"What?" Aiden asked, curious now.

Jenna grinned widely, "Nothing legal, I assure you."

Aiden took one look at Ethan and sighed, "I'm in. Now spill."

** WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU LIKE IT? WHAT DO YOU THINK JENNA AND DANNY ARE PLANNING? :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm really sorry for the late updates but my exams starts from this week and writing is getting sidelined because of that.  
Anyway, I wanted to create this story like a season, twelve episodes, twelve chapters. Hence this is the last one! I really hope you enjoy this! and I also hope I can be back with more stories... :D**

**Chapter 12**

There was gurgling sound, the world seemed to be a swirling palette of colours, albeit only blue, white and shades of black. He felt like he was underwater; the diffused light, the echoing and gurgling, everything. But his throat was dry. He opened his mouth wanting to let the water flow in but his mouth remained dry, lips parched. His blurry vision picked up a movement someway off and so he tried to call but only a squeal escaped his lips. None the less, it seemed to have done the trick. Someone was hovering over his face, and then a straw was passed over his lips, water flowed in quenching his burning thirst. Slowly the cloud over his vision dissipated and he realised that there was not one but two people staring at his with huge smiles.

"Hey," Danny whispered, relieved.

"Welcome back to the land of living," Aiden said, lightly patting his face.

Ethan moved into the touch, happy to be able to be with his twin. When those hunters took him down, Ethan had never thought he'd see Aiden again. He felt another touch, a nervous, trembling hand holding his own. He turned his eyes to Danny.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked.

Ethan nodded. "Better. Throat hurts," he rasped.

"Yeah it will for some time. Does it hurt while talking?" Aiden asked.

Ethan just nodded, staring at his brother with pleading eyes. The look unsettled Aiden a bit. Deaton had warned that the herbs might heal the wounds but the damage done to his throat may have lasting effects. He patted Ethan's hair and smiled, "You don't worry, I'll go see Deaton. We'll make sure to find something for the pain, okay?" he told his brother. Aiden was slightly worried and weary of seeing his brother in pain but he didn't show it to Ethan. He gave Danny a look that said, 'Handle his questions, I'll be back' and left. Ethan watched his brother go, the feeling of gratefulness filling his heart. He was never much of a believer but he thanked winged angels up there, along with his friends, and anyone he could think of for being alive.

Ethan felt Danny's shy fingers on his face. He turned his face towards Danny and smiled. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Danny gave a short laugh that sounded like a cross between relief and sarcasm.

"Don't you think I should be asking that to you?" he chuckled.

"I'm more than okay, I'm _here_," Ethan replied, his voice cracking. It was evident that it hurt him when he spoke but he was too happy to keep quiet. Danny, however, was brimming with concern.

"Just nod yes or no. Does it really hurt that much when you speak?"

Ethan nodded. Danny's face fell. He passed his fingers lovingly through Ethan's hair and spoke in a low voice.

"You were in a terrible state when we brought you in. Your throat was also badly damaged. But it's going to be alright, I promise you." Ethan nodded again this time smiling. He opened his mouth to speak, and waved away Danny's protest more confidently than he actually felt.

"What happened?" Ethan rasped.

"Well, we got you into the hospital. They said you were in a coma. And then Jenna returned and she brought the herbs Deaton had ordered her to bring. Those things healed you, but they take time... so..." Danny trailed off but Ethan nodded understandingly and encouragingly. He then gestured to and fro between him and Danny, and choked out one word, "How?"

It took Danny a whole minute to understand the question and when he did, he took another minute to decide whether he wanted to laugh or cry. _Ethan was asking "how did things go between them."_

Finally, Danny smiled a sad smile. He decided that was compromise enough.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, man. You saved me in more ways than one and I just... please forgive me?" Ethan smiled but his eyebrows were wrinkled, knitted together in confusion.

Danny saw that and took a deep breath, preparing to plunge into a story when the door burst open revealing Deaton and Aiden.

"Good to see you awake Ethan," Deaton said, coming to a halt at his bedside. Ethan smiled at him gratefully. Deaton seemed to catch on, because he cleared his throat and brought out a vial from his pocket.

"Thank me if this works," he said, this time holding the vial to Ethan's lips. Ethan drank the liquid in it and instantly felt a cool soothing sensation in his throat as the liquid passed. The burning pain was starting to dissipate.

"Thank you!" Ethan said, in a small but clear voice. Deaton smiled and turned to Aiden who grinning ear to ear.

"Oh thank God!" Aiden sighed, happily. He bent over Ethan and pulled him into an awkward embrace. Ethan and Danny both laughed. Deaton patted the twins and headed out. After five minutes, Aiden realised that Danny was getting impatient so even he made up an excuse and left.

When the door closed behind Aiden, Ethan turned to Danny.

"You were saying...?"

Danny sighed and shook his head. "It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere." Danny's eyes snapped towards and Ethan's and he realised what Ethan meant.

_He wasn't going anywhere._

Danny chuckled, "Okay but you might not like this," he said. Ethan wriggled to a more comfortable position and settled in signalling that story time had officially begun.

"When I saw you that way, I realised for the first time how difficult it might have been for you to deal with my assault. I saw what a jackass I was being. So, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Danny. You were acting out, and God knows I've done far worse things in anger." Danny drew closer to Ethan and took his hand.

"But in order to deal with all this, I still needed to know what happened to me than night..."

Ethan's smile began to fade, "- not again, Danny..."

"Hear me out, please?" Danny interrupted. Ethan looked at the surprisingly relaxed expression and shut up.

Danny continued after a deep breath.

"I found out what happened. Jenna helped me and now that I've dealt with it, I can move on," he said in a determined tone.

"Jenna helped? You got her to take my memories?" Ethan asked, incredulously.

"NO! No, she didn't. She just helped me find out the reports," Danny said before starting to blush like a beet root. A sneaky smile lit up his face, like a kid who had been caught which his hand in the candy jar.

Ethan felt his lips curling with amusement but the butterflies in his stomach made him ask, "C'mon what happened? What did you do?"

Danny suddenly grinned, "We broke into a the sheriff's office."

Ethan's jaw dropped. "What?" Danny laughed at the expression of complete amazement and said, "Jenna's idea. She felt that if I read police reports, I would know everything that happened. Yet, I would still not have the memories to trouble me. It wasn't easy, I took time to deal with it, but I managed."

Ethan was still starring at Danny, agape. Danny put two fingers under his chin and shut his mouth, laughing.

"So you know?" Ethan asked finally, when he had gained composure. Danny nodded, emphatically.

"And you're okay?" Danny nodded again.

Ethan scrutinized the boy in front of him and broke into a smile.

"Does Stiles know what you did?" he asked mischievously.

Danny sniggered, "Actually, _he_ stole the keys. And Scott kept watch outside. Jenna, Aiden and I broke in..." Ethan was already laughing when Danny finished the whole account.

"Danny Mahealani, you're unbelievable!"

"I know, right? Completely bad ass!" Danny replied, pumping his fist in the air, and feeling very happy when Ethan doubled up with laughter.

He bent closer and kissed Ethan. Ethan stopped mid laughter and moved into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they both were smiling.

"We made it through... huh!" Ethan whispered. Danny touched his nose against Ethan's cheeks, lovingly.

"Ha ha, who would have thought... "

**DID YOU LIKE IT? R&R! WOULD YOU LIKE TO READ MORE STORIES? WHAT SORT OF STUFF DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE? :D**


End file.
